


The Pursuit of Knowledge

by prairiecrow



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Time, M/M, Spanking, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little post-coital conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pursuit of Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-"Cardassians" and pre-"The Wire".

"Mmm." Julian, lying on his belly with his head pillowed on his folded arms, stretched like a cat and smiled at the stockier figure stretched out beside him, equally naked and equally satisfied. "I appreciate the interest, but they _are_ just buttocks, you know."

"True — but such smooth, sleek buttocks!" Garak's lips curved slyly as he continued to run the palm of his hand over the curves of Julian's bottom: up, down, across. "They're quite irresistible. So minimalist."

The Human grimaced briefly. "Thank you… I think?" Then, when Garak laughed out loud, he gave up the pretence of being disgruntled and let the expression of satisfaction settle itself on his narrow face once more. "For what it's worth, I like yours too. They're so… adorned. Lovely ridges and scales."

"Why, thank you!" Garak's blue eyes twinkled, somehow brighter here in bed than anywhere else on the station. "They're also —" And he spanked Julian's ass lightly, making the younger man twitch and yelp. "— thicker-skinned, which makes retaliation on your part rather difficult."

"Mmmmmm." He closed his eyes, smiled more widely, and shifted his thighs apart. "Believe me, I don't mind. I like it when you — oh! Yes! Just like that."

"I thought you were on the verge of going to sleep." Rub. Smack. Julian moaned softly and ground his pelvis down in a way that suggested certain parts of him were waking up with a vengeance. "Did I mention 'pert'? Definitely an adjective that applies."

"Garak…" A low warning growl.

"And 'blushing'." His voice dripped with fondness and mischievous delight. "I doubt I'll ever get tired of seeing them change color."

"I'll show you 'changing color' —" And then Julian was up and off the mattress, on top of Garak and rolling him over, closing one slender golden-fingered hand around his charcoal grey erection. "This is darkening up quite nicely, now that you mention it."

Garak's growl was deeper and more reptilian, ending in a hiss filtered through throat structures unique to Cardassians. He wrapped his arms around Julian's torso and locked them tight, entwining his sturdy legs with those of his lover and nuzzling against the slim caramel throat. "I do _so _love comparing notes with you, my dear — literature, physiology, it doesn't seem to matter."__

"It doesn't, does it?" Julian shifted his grip slightly, imprisoning their shafts together and moving his hips more energetically. "You know," he murmured breathlessly between kisses, "even just this morning… I'd never… have guessed that you were such a cuddler."

"Well." Garak sounded so smug that Julian had to give him a little squeeze in retaliation. "You learn something new every day, don't you?"

THE END


End file.
